fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Twee mannen
Tien jaar wonen Adriaan en Steven al bij elkaar. Alles gaat goed, maar zo nu en dan kan het leven nog maar eens een onverwachte wending nemen. Een kortverhaal als een vervolg op Verstoten. Een verzoek Ik sta op de Eastern Bridge in New York. De wind waait door mijn haren en boven me krijsen de meeuwen. Voor me lonkt de uitgestrekte, weidse oceaan. Ze trekt me aan, zuigt me naar zich toe. Ergens daarachter is het oude continent. Ik moet erheen, en zo snel mogelijk. Met een schok word ik wakker. De herinnering is voor de zoveelste keer mijn dromen binnengekomen, en alweer zweet ik ervan. Een aantal jaar geleden zou ik minstens een halfuur hebben moeten wachten voor ik weer rustiger werd, maar nu ebt de herinnering snel weg. Al gauw ben ik weer op mijn gemak. Met een tevreden geluidje nestel ik me wat dieper in de lakens. Het zal zo wel ochtend zijn, en ik wil tegen die tijd goed uitgerust zijn. 'Wakker worden, luiwammes. Tijd om wakker te worden.' Versuft knipper ik met mijn ogen en kijk recht in het gezicht van Steven. Hij heeft zijn houthakkerskleren al aan. Zachtjes duw ik hem weg. 'Laat me slapen.' Waarop hij grinnikt en zegt: 'Alleen als ik bij jou mag komen zitten.' Met lichte tegenzin hijs ik mezelf overeind zodat hij vlak naast me kan komen zitten. Zijn stevige schouders tegen me aan voelen heeft een kalmerende werking, en al snel ontspan ik volledig. 'Weet je welke dag het binnenkort is?' vraagt hij opeens. Ik zucht. 'Ja, ik weet het. Ons tienjarig samenzijn. Zo vlug is het gegaan.' Mijn stem zakt tot een laag, bijna nostalgisch gefluister. 'Ik heb al na zitten denken over wat we zouden kunnen doen', gaat Steven verder, door mijn haar wrijvend. 'Al heb ik niet direct een idee.' Ik moet toegeven dat ik ook geen idee heb. Met ons vijfjarig samenzijn heeft Steven in een blok hout onze namen gekerfd en het vervolgens versierd door er prachtige vormen in te beitelen. Dat lijkt alweer zo lang geleden. 'Wat als we nu eens zouden trouwen?' stelt hij opeens voor. Stomverbaasd kijk ik hem aan, wachtend op het moment dat hij zegt dat hij het maar als grap bedoelt. Maar nee, hij blijft ernstig. 'Steven', mompel ik, 'dat kan toch niet? Het duurt nog minstens honderd jaar voor mannen zullen kunnen trouwen, en dan zijn wij allang dood. Bovendien, waar hebben wij een huwelijk voor nodig? We zien elkaar toch graag?' Hij knikt meteen heftig. 'Zeker. Het is alleen dat alles dan wat officiëler zou aanvoelen. Als het zou kunnen.' Ik snap er nog altijd niets van. Waarom begint Steven nu plots over een huwelijk? Zat hij er al lang over na te denken? Nee. Ik ken hem goed genoeg om te weten dat hij er nooit eerder over heeft nagedacht. Mensenkennis 'En hoe zouden we dat dan moeten aanpakken?' vraag ik. 'We zouden elkaar gewoon ons jawoord kunnen geven, maar dat is misschien niet speciaal genoeg, denk je niet?' Steven schudt zijn hoofd, en aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking is te zien dat hij diep nadenkt. Plots klaart zijn gezicht op. 'Ik weet wel iemand die ik kan raadplegen. Mijn beste zus.' Ella. Ik had het ook kunnen bedenken. Het is een goede vrouw, de jongere zus van Steven. Ze is sympathiek en altijd vrolijk, en heeft nooit moeilijk gedaan over onze relatie. 'Ja, dat moet je aan haar vragen', bevestig ik. 'Zij weet wel hoe we zoiets kunnen aanpakken.' Steven knikt. 'Ik ga er na de middag naartoe.' Hij staat op en wilt de kamer uitlopen, maar ik roep hem terug. 'Weet je wel zeker dat je dit wil?' vraag ik hem zacht. Eigenlijk ben ik doodsbenauwd voor het antwoord. Bedoelde hij het dan misschien toch maar als een grap? En indien ja, is dat dan zo slecht? Maar hij blijft ernstig. 'Ja', zegt hij. 'Ik weet het zeker.' In onze gewone burgerlijke kleren begeven we ons doorheen het dorp tot aan het huis waar Ella woont. Het moet me wel opvallen dat ik me hier erg op mijn gemak voel. In New York was ik altijd op mijn hoede, altijd bedachtzaam op mensen die tegen mijn geaardheid waren. Of het nu komt omdat hier minder mensen zijn of omdat ik hier al lang woon, hier heb ik die zorgen niet. Het is een hele opluchting om naast je geliefde te kunnen lopen zonder vragende of vieze blikken. Als we eenmaal aan het huis van Ella zijn, zet Steven zijn hoed recht (hij gaat nergens heen zonder die hoed) en klopt hij aan. Vrijwel meteen klinkt er een enthousiast geroep van op de gang. 'O, deksels', mompel ik, want ik weet precies wat er gaat gebeuren. De deur vliegt open, en twee kleine kinderen komen naar buiten stormen. 'Oom Steven! Adriaan!' De lucht wordt uit mijn longen geperst wanneer de grootste van de twee, het jongetje, recht tegen mij aanloopt om me te knuffelen. Steven is beter voorbereid en tilt zijn nichtje hoog de lucht in, waarop ze joelt van pret. 'Jullie moeten niet zo halsoverkop naar buiten stormen!' klinkt Ella's stem opeens. Nogal schuldbewust kijken de kinderen naar hun moeder. 'Het zal niet altijd Steven of Adriaan zijn die komt aankloppen', zegt ze streng. 'Vooruit, naar binnen.' De kinderen doen wat hun gezegd wordt, maar niet zonder een ondeugende blik achterom te werpen. 'Kinderen.' Vertederd schudt Ella haar hoofd, en daar is de vriendelijkheid weer. 'Kom toch binnen', nodigt ze ons uit. 'Eindelijk zeg! Ik dacht al dat jullie eeuwig zouden wachten!' De ogen van Stevens zus stralen bij het nieuws dat we haar brengen, maar ze houdt haar stem gedempt zodat haar man het niet zou horen als die plots van zijn bureau naar de woonkamer komt. De deur zit dicht en de kinderen zijn weg, maar je weet maar nooit. 'Alleen een belofte doen is niet genoeg', waarschuwt Steven haar zachtjes. 'We moeten iets meer hebben dan dat.' Ella knikt even en denkt na. 'Waar zouden jullie willen trouwen? Geen echt huwelijk, natuurlijk. Maar waar zouden jullie de plechtigheid willen laten doorgaan?' Een vaag beeld komt in mij op. 'Dat kapelletje, niet ver van de hoofdweg', murmel ik. 'Daar zal niemand ons zien. Er komt daar toch geen kat. Op ons Minoes na, dan.' Daarop moeten we alledrie lachen. 'Ja, ze begint grijze haren te krijgen', zegt Steven. Waarop ik zijn hoed afneem om zijn haar te bekijken. 'En jij ook, zo te zien.' Waarop hij zijn hoed uit mijn handen rukt en defensief op zijn schoot legt. 'Serieus nu', begint Ella weer. 'Jullie willen dus in het geheim trouwen?' We knikken allebei heftig. 'Nou, dan ken ik wel een man die dat wil voltrekken.' Bij die suggestie is mijn plezier even plots verdwenen als ze gekomen is, en bij Steven is dat net zo. 'Je hebt ons toch niet verraden, Ella?' vraagt Steven haast ademloos. In het geheim Ik kroel Minoes tussen haar oortjes terwijl ze tevreden op een stukje vlees kauwt dat we haar hebben gegeven. Intussen ijsbeert Steven onrustig heen en weer. Ik begrijp hem maar al te goed. Ella heeft ons nooit tegenover iemand verraden, dat heeft ze ons uitdrukkelijk verzekerd. Maar blijkbaar kent ze iemand, een voormalige priester, die zelf ook gevoelens gekoesterd zou hebben voor een man. En daardoor zou hij dus zeker iets willen regelen. Maar ik twijfel of Ella gelijk heeft, en zo denkt Steven er ook over. We vertrouwen Ella, maar haar mensenkennis is misschien dan toch niet zo toereikend. 'We moeten ons voorbereiden voor het geval we moeten vertrekken', mompelt Steven. 'Als die zogenaamde priester een oplichter is en ons verlinkt, moeten we zo snel mogelijk weg.' Ik loop naar hem toe en leg troostend mijn arm over zijn schouder. 'Ella weet wat ze doet', fluister ik. 'Ze zou dit nooit doen als ze er niet heel zeker van was dat er geen rampen van zouden komen.' Ik wou dat ik het zelf geloofde. Het verlossende moment komt dan toch. Wanneer er op de deur geklopt wordt, staat Ella daar, met een kleine, nogal mollige man naast zich. Steven en ik haasten ons niet om hem te begroeten en blijven afwachtend staan. 'Geen zorgen', mompelt de man zacht. 'Wie een vriend is van Ella is ook mijn vriend.' Ik versta hem maar half, omdat hij in het Zweeds praat. Gelukkig kan ik met mijn beperkte woordenschat aan Zweeds toch nog goede zinnen vormen in mijn hoofd, en ik knik. De man zegt nog een paar dingen en Ella en Steven vertalen het om beurt. Zo kom ik te weten dat de man ooit echt een priester was, maar is uitgetreden zodra hij gevoelens voor een man begon te koesteren. Sindsdien heeft hij alleen gewoond. Hij doet zijn verhaal kalm en onverstoorbaar, zonder bitterheid of teleurstelling. Ik raak hoe langer hoe meer onder de indruk van hem. Als hij klaar is met spreken, zegt Steven tegen me: 'Hij denkt dat hij ons de belofte kan laten doen. In zijn ogen is God vooral liefde, en daarom wilt hij ons helpen.' Ik ben nog steeds niet helemaal overtuigd. Op dat moment loopt Steven op me af en geeft me kus op mijn lippen. Een seconde, twee seconden, meerdere seconden. De hele tijd geeft de man geen krimp. Geen enkel teken van afkeur. Hij glimlacht zelfs even. Wanneer Steven en ik hijgend uiteen gaan, weten we het allebei: Ella heeft haar mensenkennis goed ingezet. Een verloren schat De dagen die volgen horen we nauwelijks meer iets van Ella. Om te beginnen omdat we het druk hebben met ons werk en ze natuurlijk niet steeds heen en weer kan hollen. In plaats daarvan krijgen we bijna dagelijks de priester over de vloer. Hij en Steven voeren lange gesprekken, en om de zoveel tijd wordt er voor mij vertaald. Ik krijg geen argwaan, want ik ken Steven door en door en als hij op zijn gemak is, ben ik dat ook. Na een warme zomerdag werken trekken we onze werkkleren uit en gaan we even op een hoop houtblokken zitten om de laatste zonnestralen mee te pikken. Terwijl ik met mijn ogen dicht geniet, voel ik hoe Stevens vingers zich in de mijne haken. Ik begin net te denken dat het daarbij blijft, wanneer ik opeens voel dat zijn andere hand mijn hemd begint omhoog te trekken. Meteen herken ik zijn oude spelletje: mijn hemd over mijn gezicht heen trekken zodat ik niets meer zie. Vlug sla ik zijn hand weg, en daar moeten we allebei om lachen. Na wat genoten te hebben van de zon gaan we weer naar binnen en trekken we andere kleren aan, want we verwachten Ella. Minoes ligt al in de zetel te slapen. De laatste tijd gaat ze steeds minder vaak naar buiten als het donker is. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze ouder begint te worden, maar ik maak me geen zorgen. Onze kat is een taaie. Het duurt wat langer dan gedacht, maar dan weerklinkt het geklop op de deur. Steven begroet zijn zus hartelijk, maar kijkt verbaasd wanneer hij ziet wat ze bij zich heeft. Het is een klein houten doosje. Met trillende handen maakt Steven het open. 'Dat zijn toch...' 'Ons moeder en vader hebben die niet meer nodig', glimlacht Ella. 'Hij had er niets op tegen dat ik ze meenam.' Nieuwsgierig geworden, loop ik naar de twee toe en kijk wat er in het doosje zit. Twee ringen, die zachtjes blinken op een stoffen doekje. 'D-dit is teveel', zegt Steven hoofdschuddend. 'Dat kunnen we niet aannemen. Het blijft van onze ouders.' Maar Ella houdt voet bij stuk. 'Neem ze aan, broertje. Het heeft zo lang geduurd voor ons vader je nam zoals je bent. Je zou hier blij om moeten zijn.' Nog steeds lijkt Steven te aarzelen. Dan kijkt hij mij aan, en in zijn ogen zie ik het verlangen naar bevestiging, een teken dat wat hij wilt doen, goed is. Ik hoef niets terug te zeggen, want hij weet welke woorden ik niet uitspreek. ''Doe waar je je goed bij voelt. ''Met trillende handen neemt Steven het doosje aan. Stille, verborgen woorden Ella kijkt met stralende ogen toe terwijl de voormalige priester uit een exemplaar van de Bijbel verschillende formules in het Zweeds voorleest. Steven wacht geduldig, ik begrijp er geen snars van. We staan hier in onze gewone, dagelijkse kleding. Het kapelletje is niet bepaald feestelijk aangekleed. Een paar stoelen om te zitten en een kaars of twee. Dat is het. De priester houdt op met vertellen en maakt duidelijk dat het nu aan ons is. Ik sta aan de grond genageld en weet niets uit te brengen. Gelukkig redt Steven me. Lachend neemt hij het doosje van het tafeltje dat voor ons staat en haalt er een ring uit. 'Adriaan', zegt hij plechtig, 'ik geef je deze ring omdat ik weet dat je de man bent met wie ik wil samenleven. We zijn al ver gekomen, maar ik wil nog verder, nog meer mooie herinneringen beleven. Daarom geef ik je dit.' Met vaste vingers schuift hij het juweel over mijn vinger, en ik moet ervan slikken. Nu is het mijn beurt. Ik neem de tweede ring uit het doosje, die van Stevens moeder, en begin te spreken. 'Steven, ik weet dat ik niet altijd eerlijk tegenover je ben geweest, en daar heb ik nog steeds spijt van. Maar je hebt me een andere manier van leven laten zien. Je hebt me geholpen toen ik dat het meeste nodig had, en daar zal ik je dankbaar voor blijven. Altijd.' Ik krijg er tranen van in mijn ogen, en als ik naar Steven kijk, zie ik dat ook zijn ogen vochtig zijn. De priester zegt een paar woorden. Woorden die ik in iedere taal zou verstaan. Onder gelukzalig gelach van Ella kussen ik en Steven elkaar. In stilte zitten we naast elkaar op het bed. Mijn blik dwaalt afwisselend van Stevens gezicht naar de ring die nu om mijn vinger zit. Steven heeft gelijk gehad wat een huwelijk betrof. Ook al was het in zulk geheim voltrokken, het voelt inderdaad goed. Wederom vinden zijn vingers een weg naar de mijne en haken we ze in elkaar. Ik voel zijn ring nu ook. En zo blijven we daar zitten, genietend van elkaars aanwezigheid. Categorie:Verstoten Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid